Six Year: A Year of Humor, Laughs, and Love
by Celebrian Arcamenal
Summary: This takes place during Lily and James' sixth year. Pranks, friends, and love are all going to be part of the plot. Rated PG-13 for later chapters. Better summary inside. Please read and review!


A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fic that might be more than a chapter long! I might not update every day because I have a lot to do 'cause it's summer vacation. So bear with me. This is going to be a story about James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Beth (my character) and Faith (another one of my characters) when they are in sixth and possibly seventh year. I'm not sure where I'm going with this. If it's pure crap, tell me, I won't be too offended. Enough with my ramblings.  
  
Chapter 1: Back At Last  
  
"Faith! Beth!" Lily Evans, a petite red-haired 16-year- old girl called to her best friends.  
  
"Hey Lily," Beth yelled back. She was about 5'8" and had chestnut hair and brown eyes. "It's been a while since we talked to you."  
  
"Yeah, Lily, where were you this summer?" Faith asked. Her hair was white blonde and she had blue eyes the color of sapphires.  
  
"Well, I went to France to see the sights with my parents and Petunia. I had a good time, except for when Petunia "accidentally" shoved me onto the balcony while I was getting dressed," Lily said. "But I got her back later when I ordered snails for her off of the menu."  
  
"Ew, snails are so gross," Faith exclaimed.  
  
"Like ew!!" a high, falsetto voice said behind them.  
  
The three of them turned to see Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter standing behind them on the platform.  
  
"Oh man, they didn't get expelled last year because of the bug episode," Beth complained.  
  
"Nope, two weeks detention with Filch," James Potter said cheerfully.  
  
"You guys deserve more of a punishment than that! Charming spiders to grow to 10 feet high and making them hug all of Hogwarts' female population, including McGonagal," everyone snickered when they remembered this, "is childish and annoying," Lily replied harshly.  
  
"Save the lecture, my mom already yelled at me about ruining the Black family name," Sirius sighed heavily.  
  
While they were talking, the train whistle blew. "Oh my gosh, the train's about to leave!" Faith cried.  
  
Once everybody boarded the train and they found an empty compartment, the girls talked together about their summers while the Marauders planned pranks. "Hey guys, what are we doing at the feast tonight?" Sirius asked, his long body draped over a couple of seats.  
  
"Last year's spider prank is going to be hard to follow," Remus remarked.  
  
"You guys will think of something," Peter said.  
  
They thought and thought and thought some more until Sirius finally came up with an idea. "Hey, how about we sneak down to the kitchens and charm the food to dance?"  
  
"How do we get down there without the house elves seeing us?" Peter asked.  
  
"Duh, we have my invisibility cloak," James said.  
  
"I'm in," Remus said.  
  
Everyone else agreed. They couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts.  
  
"Ouch, that was my toe!" Remus whispered loudly.  
  
"Sorry, it's kinda hard to see under here," came Peter's reply from somewhere on Remus' left.  
  
When they got to the portrait of the fruit bowl, James tickled the pear. The pear giggled and opened wide enough for them to fit in. "Shh... we can't let the house elves hear us, or else it's all over."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," Sirius said.  
  
"Shut up Sirius," James said, blushing.  
  
The foursome went up to the food on each of the tables and whispered "Cantadanzeo!"  
  
"Mission accomplished!" Remus said, grinning.  
  
By the time James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter got to the Gryffindor table, the sorting had already started.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Beth asked curiously.  
  
"Who cares?" Lily said.  
  
Finally, "Zanny, Patricia" was sorted into Hufflepuff and Dumbledore was about to address the students. "Most of you know the rules, but for the first years, no one is allowed in the Forbidden Forest. That would be why it's called the Forbidden Forest. Also, there is a whole list of 278 items that are not allowed in the hallways. The list is on the door of Filch's office. Enjoy your food!"  
  
Plates of food appeared on the gold platters. When Faith reached for the chicken, the different foods all stood up and started to dance. "What the hell?!" Faith yelled loudly.  
  
Similar obscenities were heard coming from the other tables. At the staff table, Professor McGonagal looked baffled, Dumbledore looked as if he was trying to hide a grin, and Professor Trite, the potions master, looked ready to kill. After a few minutes, Professor Flitwick finally managed to get all of the food back to normal.  
  
"Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, come with me to my office now!" yelled Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Yes Professor," they said sheepishly.  
  
When they emerged from her office, they were no longer laughing at the looks on peoples' faces. They were grumbling about the week's detention they had to serve.  
  
"A week?!? We charmed the food and we get a week's detention! We were trying to entertain people!" Sirius shouted.  
  
From behind them, Faith snorted. "You just wanted to see the looks on everyone's faces! The only ones you entertained were yourselves!"  
  
"It was pretty funny, actually," Beth said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, especially the look on Faith's face!" Remus said, howling.  
  
"Very funny! Have fun in detention!" Faith said to shut him up. She succeeded.  
  
A/N: Well, you read. Please review because I don't know what you think of my story if you don't review. I will try to update soon, possibly Thursday or Friday. If you are interested in e-mailing me, my address is cam20earthlink.net. Please put the word "Fanfiction" in the subject line. Thanx!  
  
Another A/N: Does anyone know how to put italics and bold letters into your stories? If you do, can you please e-mail me or tell me in a review? Also, am I spelling Professor McGonagal's name wrong?  
  
Celebrian Archamenal 


End file.
